the daughter of evilAiden
by Damaris Blair
Summary: pues esta es la historia de la saga evil, versión Inazuma. Aiden es el hijo del mal y hará cosas que le costará la vida de alguien muy importante para el. YAOI


Para los que vieron la saga evil:

Rin - Atsuya principe del pais de gris.

kaito - goenji principe del pais de rojo.

meiko - burn hijo de la venganza

miku - Kazemaru principe del pais de celeste.

len - Fubuki sirviente de Atsuya.

yowane haku - endou hijo de marron.

Cap1:The Daughter Of Evil

Hace mucho mucho tiempo en inazuma town, estaba el reinado de la traidora inhumanidad, en ese lugar reinaba Atsuya, un joven de 14 años de edad, que tenia un gemelo en secreto, que era su sirviente, tenia todo lo que queria. Si faltaba dinero, daba igual, forzando a las personas a trabajar mas, ya volvia a si alguien se oponia, a la guillotina y problema resuelto.

Atsuya, vestido como un principe que es, estaba asomado a la ventana, muerto de aburrimiento, mientras Fubuki su sirviente, estaba detras suya sin inmutarse. Estaban en su lujoso castillo, con finos y hermosos muebles, decorados, etc.-(bostezo) que aburrimiento...Fubuki ¿no hay nada interesante que hacer?-Decia girandose para mirar al mencionado. -No, aparte de...-Un soldado lo interrumpe. -¡Señorito Atsuya!-Decia inclinandose ante el, que estaba cinco escalones mas arriba.-Vengo a decirle que un chico que dice que es el novio del general, quiere hablar con usted. Esta esperando en la entrada.-Atsuya no se movio ni un milimetro de su sitio, pensaba en que queria ese chico.-Que pase.-Con voz muy tranquila y firme dijo Atsuya.-Si señor.-Dos soldados que estaban cada uno a cada lado de la gran puerta, la abrieron dejando ver a un chico de aproximadamente unos 13 o 14 años, cabello rojo fuego, ojos de tono ambar, un gran mechón de cabello sobre la cabeza, estaba acercandose a Atsuya, pero solo se quedo donde el soldado se arrodillo igual que el hizo.-Di, ¿que quieres?-Dijo molesto. El pelirojo se veia nervioso, apreto el puño y se atrevio hablar.-Disculpe su majestad interrumpirle mientras usted esta en horas de trabajo, pero, necesitaba decirle que usted tiene demasiadas guerras y...-Atsuya lo interrumpe.-Que tengo a tu novio demasiado tiempo alejado de ti.-Dijo Atsuya, el otro se sorprendio al ver que apenas habia dicho y ya lo en tendia perfectamente.-Si, exactamente.-Mirando serio hacia el suelo.-Lo siento por ti, pero no puedo traerle, y nunca lo hare.-Dandose la vuelta para mirar de nuevo a la ventana.-¿¡Que! ¡¿Por que?-Dijo muy alterado el pelirojo.-Por que no me da la gana.-El pelirojo se levanto con intenciones de pegarlo y obligarle a acceder, pero los guardias lo detenieron. -¡Maldito! ¡Devuelveme a Gazelle!-Decia llorando furioso.-¡Llevenselo a la guillotina!-Arrastraron al peliojo a la puerta pero este consiguio huir, sin que nada pudieran hacer los vez ya intentado perseguirle en vano, uno de los guardias se acerco a Atsuya casi sin aire.-Ese chico(repiracion alterada)ha escapado(repiracion alterada)su majestad.(repiracion alterada)-Atsuya se le ocurrio una idea y puso una sonrisa malevola.-Pues...si no le llevamos a el a la guillotina, le llevarenos a su novio... ¡Soldado ya sabes que hacer!-Mirandolo desde arriba-Como usted diga señorito.-Dijo retirandose. -Fubuki, estoy aburrido, vamos a salir un rato.-Como usted diga majestad.-Puso una sonrisa muy dulce mirando a su sirviente.-¿A donde podriamos ir? se me ocurre muchos sitios pero no se que elegir.-Podemos ir al pais celeste, es un lugar muy bonito, a parte de que tengo que comprar...-¡Vamos! ¿A que esperas? ¡venga que ya estas perdiendo el tiempo!-Decia ya estando increiblemente en la puerta.(Tina:"la puerta esta a unos 28 metros de la ventana")Se montaron en un carruaje y se fueron al pais celeste.

Iban ellos paseando por las maravillosas y celestes calles de el pais celeste, Atsuya no paraba de señalar cosas y comprarlas al segundo. El chico se detenio, Fubuki se acerba por detras y cuando le miro la cara de el estaba algo ruborizada mirando con la boca abierta, a un chico de cabellos parados, de color crema, ojos castaño oscuro, piel tostada y con elegantes ropas rojas, pero Atsuya al momento parecia furioso al ver que el peloparado estaba sonriendo a un joven de cabello azul largo y ojos anaranjados, y se giro bruscamente hacia donde estaba Fubuki.

-¡Fubu...!-No pudo terminar su frase ya que vio a Fubuki contemplando ruborizadamente(Tina:"Dudo que exista la palabra.")las finas y delicadas facciones del peliazul. Estaba que estallaba de envidia hacia aquel chico peliazul, queria al peloparado, solo y exlusivamente para el, sabia que habia mil y unas ideas de tener a ese chico, pero eligio la mas sencilla y cruel de todas.-Fubuki.-Dijo Atsuya.-¿Eh?...¡Ah!¡Si digame!.-Despertando de su profundo trance. -¿vamos a una cafeteria?-Si, como usted quiera.-Pasaron la tarde en una lujosa cafeteria. En un momento determinado, Atsuya vio que Fubuki miraba hacia una esquina donde habia alguien con una capucha que le llamaba, se disculpo a su majestad y se fue durante un tiempo.

Atsuya ya llego a su castillo, cuarto y cama. Fubuki le tapo con la manta.-Que duerma bien su majestad.-Se giro para irse pero Atsuya le agarro por la manga, haciendo que se deteniera.-¿Pasa algo, principe?-Dijo preucupado mirandolo a los ojos-Fubuki...quiero que...destruyas el pais celeste, si el principe del pais rojo no acepta mi propuesta de matrimonio..-Esa frase lo dejo impactado.-¡¿Que? Digo...como usted ordene...-Buenas noches.-B-buenas noches...- Decia yendose del lugar.

Al dia siguiente, era el momento de la muerte del general que mando a la guillotina. Estaban todos alli, el principe en primera fila, antes de que muriera aquel chico de pelo platino y ojos azules le pregunto-¿Cuales son tus ultimas palabras?-El chico se quedo callado unos segundos y con una dulce sonrisa dijo lo siguiente.-Burn, te amo ¿vale?.-Callo la gran cuchilla mortal haciendo que muriera y se escuchara el grito de un chico pelirojo...

Al cabo de unos dias, el principe recibio contestacion de su carta de matrimonio...

Fubuki estaba sirviendole la merienda a Atsuya tranquilamente en el jardin de rosas, tenia la carta del principe de rojo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalon, estaba ya abierta y arrugada. Atsuya se se percato de ke tenia algo en el bolsillo.-¿Fubuki ke tienes el bolsillo?-El sobresalto ante la pregunta-¿K-k-ke tengo?N-no tengo nada.-Decia muy nervioso cogiendo la arrugada carta y esconderla detras de su espalda.-¡Esa cosa!¡No me la escondas!-Decia intentando quitarsela, y consiguiendo su proposito (Kurisu:''osea, quitarsela'').-¿Que es esto?-Decia Atsuya intentando alisar un poco la carta.-Aver quepone...¡ES LA CARTA DE MI AMADO PRINCIPE DE ROJO!-Dijo todo contento -¡No la lea!-Leyo la carta con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero cuando la leyo por completo la arrugo y tiro al suelo intentando contener las ganas de llorar con rubor en la cara.-Dije que no la leyera...-Dijo apenado Fubuki. En carta ponia lo siguiente:

_"Querido principe gris,_

_me gustaria mucho aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio, pero hay un problema con ello. Mi __corazon__ pertenece a otra persona a la que no puedo defraudar. Esa persona es el principe ruego que lo compredas, ademas tenemos la fecha de nuestra boda decidida, que sera dentro de un mes. Si lo deseas puedes venir a la boda._

_ Atentamente:_

_Principe de rojo__"_

-¡Porfavorprincipe no leimportancia!¡Haymillonesde principes en el mundo!-El principe gris se calmo un poco, cogio una rosa de color celeste de su rosal.-Manda a los soldados a destruir el pais celeste.-¡¿Eh...?-Y tengo un trabajo especial para ti...Mata al principe de celeste.-Apretando en su mano la rosa celeste, que se quedo sin la mayoria de los petalos y brotaba sangre de su mano derecha por las espinas, que manchaba la rosa de sangre, y tiro aquella rosa marchitada y manchada de sangre junto a otra gris que era terriblemente hermosa y llena de espinas.-¿Me escuchaste Fubuki?- S-si...si me disculpa, me retiro...

Pasaron interminables y largos dias, el principe celeste ya asesinado, hubo muchisimas guerras y batallas por el principe celeste. Mucha gente inocente moria...sufria...pero el principe gris no hacia ni puñetero pais se revelo contra el principe de gris, el jefe de los reveldes era un chico pelirojo y ojos ambar(Tina:"Por si las dudas era burn"). Todos los sirvientes huyeron del castillo,estaban apunto de entrar los reveldes, el principe estaba en sus aposentos muy nervioso comiendose las uñas. De repente entro Fubuki abriendo la puerta de golpe.-¡Fubuki!¿Que haces aqui?-Ayudarte.-Decia mientras se quitaba la ropa,el peli gris se ruborizo.-¿P-pero que haces?-Quitate tu tambien la ropa.-¡¿Q...que?-Toma pontela, voy a ocupar tu lugar.-¿Vas a ocupar mi lugar?-Dijo triste el chico.-Si¡Rapido que ya vienen!-Fubuki se apresuro en cambiarse de ropa. Ya cambiados de ropa cada uno, Fubuki se dirigia a la puerta para entregarse a los reveldes.-¡Espera!Nos diferenciamos en los ojos...-Lo se, pero todos los que te vieron acabaron muertos ¿no?-Si, pero...-Fubuki lo cogio y lo abrazo.-¡F-Fubuki!- Todo separaron, Fubuki sonrio dulcemente, y lo beso. El beso simple se convirtio en un beso desesperado, separaron sus labios y se miraron durante segundos ruborizados.-Fubuki...-Te amo Atsuya...-Y yo a ti- ...o/o-Se escucharon los gritos de los reveldes-¡Ya estan aqui!-Fubuki lo empujo dentro de un armario, los reveldes entraron-Por fin te encontramos, principe.-Dijo uno de ellos, lo tiro contra el suelo y lo rodearon. Paso entre ellos un chico pelirojo ojiambar y el principe de rojo muy furioso casi llorando.-¡VAS A MORIR YA!-Dijo el peliparado con una gran espada que seria la que atravesaria el cuerpo del principe, pero fue parada por el ojiambar.-¿Tu...?-Dijo extrañado el ojiambar.-¿¡POR QUE ME DETIENES!¿¡ES QUE YA NO TE QUIERES VENGAR! ¡HAY QUE ASESINAR AL PRINCIPE!-No, le llevaremos a la guillotina, es mas humillante.-...

Llegaron a la guillotina, pues iban a matarlo, las ultimas palabras que dijo antes de morir fueron...-Te protegere por siempre lo juro...-Y murio, el chico peligris lloro y lloro desconsoladamente...


End file.
